Interview with the Quibbler
by Winterlude
Summary: Ten years after Voldemort's defeat, the Quibbler interviews Harry Potter. One shot, please REVIEW!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

Ten years after Lord Voldemort's defeat, the _Quibbler_ this week managed to interview Harry Potter, the man who defeated Voldemort twice, and the second one for good. This is from your Rose Giabbersy.

Q: Mr. Potter, you don't usually give interviews, so thank you for being here today.

A: Well, I owe you. The Quibbler was the only magazine that believed in Voldemort's return and let me tell the world through an interview.

Q: How old were you when that happened?

A: Umm... fifteen.

Q: What amazes people is that you've been able to do what you've done when you were such a young boy. When you defeated Voldemort you were only 17.

A: Well, yes... it's just... I didn't have much choice, you know. Voldemort was there, I was there... and anyway, I was helped.

Q: By who?

A: Loads of people. First of all, my best friends, Ron and Hermione Weasley. And then by the Order of the Phoenix, the Dumbledore Army and Hogwarts students. A lot of brave people who lost their lives in war.

Q: Are you thinking about anyone in particular?

A: So many people... Sirius Black, Remus and Dora Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Fred Weasley, Colin Creewey, Mad-Eye Moody... and many others.

Q: Today it's ten years after Voldemort's defeat. How do you feel?

A: I feel... it's difficult to say. I think that it's 10 years that some of the bravest people I've ever met died. I look at the 10-year-old Teddy Lupin and I think of his parents. But I'm happy. I'm happy because I reckon that all those people didn't die in vain. They gave us a free and happy world to live in.

Q: Do you have any regrets in your life?

A: Only one. That I've always been too shy or too reserved or too stupid to tell people who died how much I loved them or how much important they were for me. There were people like Remus Lupin, Sirius Black or Albus Dumbledore who were such pivotal figures in my life. And what hurts me is that I've never told them. It still hurts.

Q: Ten years ago, could you imagine your life as it is now?

A: Not at all. Ten years ago every night I would go to bed wondering if I would be still alive the following morning... so, I wasn't actually planning my future _(laughs). _Now I have a wife, two sons, a newborn daughter... it's incredible.

Q: About your family... your children have very interesting names, don't they?

A: Well, I guess so. They're called James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Dora. We named them after brave and courageous people who lost their lives during the first and second war.

Q: What about your wife?

A: My wife... my wife is my everything. I'd be lost without her and I always tell her that, because I'm scared to death at the thought that she might die without knowing it.

Q: This is like... a consequence of the war, isn't it?

A: Absolutely. Never going to bed with an argument still going on, always telling people how much important they're for me...

Q: So, is this what war left to you?

A: Yes. And some paranoia, I have to say _(laughs)_

Q: Why?

A: Well, I just panick when I don't have the situation under control... you know, when I don't know where my wife is, or my children... I just can't stand that, I have to know where everyone is every moment. I think this is kinda annoying for my wife _(laughs)_

Q: You made a monument in Hogwarts to commemorate the two wars and you give a speech to fifth year students every year. Why do you think it is so important to remember?

A: It's incredibily important. If we keep remebering there's still a chance that the past will never come back. I think this was the mistake people made after the first war. They did not rememeber. People called Voldemort with names like 'you-know-who' and things like that and it was a way... to show respect to him, in certain extendent. They refused to think about him, to wonder what he was at. That was a huge mistake. That's why now we've to remember. It's important that boys and girls who were toddlers during the second war know what happened. Know that there are people who died for them.

Q: You mentioned Dumbledore Army earlier. Could you explain exactly what it was?

A: Of course. It was a group of students that decided to practice difence spells. It was created because the DADA teacher at that time, Dolores Umbridge, didn't want us to perform magic during her lessons, like the Minister had decided. So we thought that we had to prepare ourselves for the war that was coming.

Q: You were the leader of the group, weren't you?

A: Oh, well... yes, I was.

Q: Humble as always, Mr. Potter.

A: It's not about humbleness. If people read what I've done they might think I'm a hero or something like that. But it's not true. As I said before, I was helped. I wouldn't have gone anywhere without so many people who pushed me into doing all that stuff. I'm not being humble, I'm being sincere.

Q: About Dumbledore Army... are you still in touch with the group?

A: Well, yes, with most of them. One of them is my wife _(laughs). _Then there are my best friends, Ron and Hermione Weasley.

Q: What about the others?

A: Well... there was the editor of this magazine, Luna Lovegood. Neville Longbottom, who teaches at Hogwarts now. Dean Thomas, who works at Gringott along with another member, Seamus Finnigan. Then there were the Weasley twins. George runs his shop at Diagon Alley and Fred... well, Fred... is dead.

Q: Is it still difficult to talk about dead people?

A: Yes, it is. Even if sometimes I remind them just smiling remembering their habits, there's always a shadow of sadness behind my smile.

Q: Switching subject, have you ever considered to teach in Hogwarts?

A: To teach what?

Q: Well... Defence Against the Dark Arts, for example.

A: Well, yes. After I graduated I thought about that, especially because the best DADA teacher I've ever had, Remus Lupin, had just died and I was thinking something like... you know, follow his path. But then I chose to be an Auror, because I realized that I'd never really wanted to be a teacher. What I wanted was to teach those students what Professor Lupin had taught me... but, unlike him, I didn't have the vocation for teaching. What I really wanted to be was an Auror, it has always been my goal.

Q: You mentioned Remus Lupin more than once... was he an important figure in your life?

A: Yes, he was. I think he was an importan figure not only because he was one of my father's best friends and he had known me since I was born but especially because he was my teacher. He taught me how to cast an Expecto Patronum, he was the one who saw my total weakness in front of fear, in front of my boggart. He taught me most of the things I know about Defence against Dark Arts. He was like a guide in the darkness. That's why when he died everything changed so dramatically. I mourned all the people who died, of course, but him... it was different, it was more intense.

Q: May I ask the form of your Patronus and of your Boggart?

A: Well... my Patronus is a stag and my Boggart is a Dementor.

Q: A dementor? Quite uncommon, isn't it?

A: Well, I guess...

Q: Could you explain why it is a dementor?

A: I... well, the first time I met a Dementor I was 13 and I had experienced so much sadness in my life, so I was more exposed to them. Professor Lupin said it was very interesting that my biggest fear was fear itself.

Q: So, what do you most fear is... fear?

A: That's what Professor Lupin said and I do agree.

Q: But considering what you've done someone might ask if you know what fear is, Mr. Potter.

A: I do know what fear is. I've experimented it. The thing is that I've always reckoned that there was something more important than the fear itself.

Q: Like when you were ready to sacrifice yourself...

A: Yes... I was scared to die, of course, but... I knew it was right. All the people who died battling against Voldemort... they were scared. They were scared to die. But they thought that there was something more importan than their fear. That there was something more important than their own death. This is something Voldemort never understood.

Q: Why?

A: He never loved anyone. He never had friends, but just servants. So, he couldn't understand why someone might be ready to die for a greater good. He just couldn't understand that. That was is biggest flaw.

Q: When Professor Dumbledore was alive he often talked about this, about the power of love. Now I see you're saying something similar. Could you explain that?

A: Well, I have to say that like others I had never really understood what Professor Dumbledore really meant when talking about love... now I know. I mean, our whole victory on Voldemort was based on love. People died for the love they had towards the wizarding world, towards their family. I was protected and helped by Severus Snape because of the love he had for my mother. Between all the people who fought against Voldemort there was a strong chain of love that helped us winning. Death Eaters where strung together by fear. We were strung together by love. This was the difference.

Q: Mr. Potter, our last question to say goodbye. You've gone through incredible things in your life. You've seen and done things that most of us doesn't even imagine. So, is it difficult for you to choose the best memory of your life?

A: Oh, no, it's pretty easy. It is when I stared at my newborn babies with my wife. It is definetely my best memory.

Q: Not winning against Voldemort? Not flying on a hyppogriff?

A: No.

Q: Thank you for this interview, Mr. Potter

A: You're welcome.

A/N In memory of my math teacher who died on 12th, October. He was only 58. May he always be remembered by his students, whom he loved so much.

PS I hope you like my story. It's kinda drabble and I wrote it in a moment of deep sadness. English is not my first language, so don't be cruel. And, please, review.


End file.
